Those Without
by Shizuru-kun
Summary: From J’s Bar and on, the eight members of this Outbreak will need to survive the viral attack. But not only that, they need to survive from something else. Themselves and each other is one rival that is not to be messed with.
1. Panic

**Resident Evil**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Resident Evil Franchise. Do not sue for copyright infringement.**

Rating is M due to language and violence (gore as well, but that should be a given as this is a fan fiction of a zombie video game series). There is a racial term concerning Asian nationality in the first chapter so you are forewarned. 

**Summary: Resident Evil Outbreak as seen through Yoko Suzuki's eyes. From J's Bar and on, the eight members of this Outbreak will need to survive the viral attack. But not only that, they need to survive from something else. Themselves and each other is one rival that is not to be messed with, due to natural human behavior. Is survival about the group or the singular? You decide.**

**Title: Those Without**

"_**Those without light cannot see."**_

**Episode 1: Outbreak**

**Section 1: Panic**

**A little bit of history: Two months ago in Raccoon City, S.T.A.R.S. Bravo team went missing on a reconnaissance mission in Arklay Mountains to the east of the city. Prior to, news was reporting grisly murders and "monsters" in the area Bravo went to. However, their helicopter was soon crashed so a second team went out, Alpha Team. This team discovered the Bravo copter crashed and the rumors of hideous creatures true. Upon their terrifying discovery, they are separated as they made a run from these creatures to a nearby Mansion. The leftover members were, Chris, Jill, Wesker, and Barry although they find Bravo member, Rebecca on the way. Inside the mansion, they discover more "monsters" which were dubbed "zombies" although there were more terrifying creatures than just those. Chris and Jill soon discover the plot to destroy the S.T.A.R.S. team formulated by Wesker and the source of the monsters being the top corporation Umbrella. When the weary few returned from the mansion (which they decimated beforehand) they are greeted by ridicule and disbelief of such monsters. Unfortunately, the ignorant citizens are about to face the very things the brushed away as products of insanity.**

**Currently: Ten people went to a bar this night, two of them workers. The waitress is smiling her winning and friendly smile as her partner watches her with infatuation. Two security guards stopped by for a meal. One appears a little sickly and the other tries to perk him up. A doctor and plumber are there for their own reasons. They both scoff equally at the news reporter on the television behind the bar. A police officer there for a drink. He decided to skip out on a party for some new rookie he didn't know (some kid named Leon something or another). A reporter who is working and a subway worker passing time sit at their own tables. The journalist is typing on her laptop, trying to make her story sound interesting as the subway employee is trying his skills at a crossword puzzle. And a young Japanese woman is in the bathroom, clipping her hair. She is staring into the mirror, thinking about her own feelings.**

XXX

Snip!

The short Japanese girl gazed at herself in the mirror, turning her head from side to side. Her black hair was now no longer to her shoulder but cropped near about her chin. She sighed as she gazed at herself. She had no real reason to do it; she was just overcome by the urge to cut it, for a change.

But, of course, a certain police officer had nothing to do with it.

She set the scissors down with a small clack and touched her hair, fluffing it. She blushed briefly as she recalled the happy-go-lucky and slightly rugged man she viewed from afar. She had started coming to J's Bar when she found out that, the man, Kevin happened to be a regular customer to J's Bar. She felt a little childish over her silly crush but she couldn't help it. She wasn't even too certain why he was the person that would run through her head every so often.

There really was no excuse.

Yoko had met Kevin about a week ago. She had come to J's Bar so she could drink away some of her stress she was going through concerning college. She had never even had alcohol touch her virgin lips before. Not like anything else had touched them, save her parents' warm cheek when she said her good bye. She touched her lips. They weren't soft or gently moist, or whatever it was authors idealized lips to be in bad romance stories. They felt chapped, thin, and dry. She shook her head and went back to her reminiscing.

That day she went to the bar; she had tasted her first beer. Then she tasted her second, and then the fourth, and soon she lost track. She didn't talk the entire time she drank but tears leaked out of her dark eyes and would land in her empty glass. The waitress, Cindy, told Yoko that enough was enough after a while. But no one approached her or spoke to her. She felt a little alone. Cultural differences between Japan and America were so apparent to her lately. Sometimes, as she would walk about town, she could feel eyes that weren't almond shaped gazing at her. She just couldn't bring herself to make friends so easily with her quiet personality. And then, as she sat there, drowning in her tears, no one would console her then. No one… Except him.

She brushed her hand through the clipped hair to rid it of any loose strands. She watched them fall through the mirror as she stared into her own eyes. She tried to smile but finding it strange she dropped it. She did smile gently as her hand went across the bottom of her hair, relishing the new roughness.

Unfortunately, she didn't look in the mirror then to see her happy smile. She was distracted by a putrid stench and the loud clang of the grate of a duct near her feet falling to the ground. She jumped away in time to see a mangled and decayed arm reach out and claw the air right where her legs were a second ago.

Instead of screaming she set a hand over her heart, feeling the violent patter of the beats. She backed away silently, fear closing her throat from shouting. She whipped her head to the door to when she heard a shout and the stumbling sounds emanating from the door, but muffled. Shoving her panic from her brain she decided the time to panic will be later. She took one last backwards glance and ran out the door.

Once she hit the hallway, Yoko whipped her head to and fro frantically as she heard the ragged breathing of people on the other side of the wall. She quickly rounded the wall and could now see the bar and a few of the regular patrons. She spotted about six people within her sight range. Despite the grave circumstances she felt her heart skip when she saw Kevin's face but she immediately crushed the thought. He quickly ordered a rather grungy looking man with long greased down hair to help him push heavy barrels in front of the door. Yoko wanted to help out but she knew she was too weak to assist and she tried to calmly assess what was going on. However, she dropped all preconceptions of not panicking, she squeaked out a scream when she saw the front window. Behind it, masses of what appeared to be previously dead were slamming their fists at the window. She now saw Will; the nice bartender sprawled on the floor in front of the door, loosing blood fast as he grabbed his neck. Yoko watched helplessly as Cindy, the pretty blonde waitress, tried to help Will, what appeared to be tears began to fill her eyes.

Yoko looked away and to her right. A large black security guard was helping his fellow colleague who appeared old and sickly. The short, fat, balding man was grunting faintly, he looked to be in pain. Yoko was about to step forward as the pale man looked to need help but something glinted in the corner of her eye. She spotted a lone gun on the bar table. She felt a battle between her integrity and safety take place. She figured it to be the sickly policeman's as his taller partner looked to have his still holstered at his hip. Before the fight in her own head was over, she was walking nonchalantly towards the gun, praying there were bullets were still in it. Once she reached the gleaming weapon, she tried to reach for it in a sense that would seem inconspicuous. However she soon felt a quivering butcher knife at her throat.

"Don't even think about it, you stupid chinc!"

Hurt by the rude comment on her nationality, Yoko Suzuki wanted to respond with something clever or to simply clock the much taller woman next to her. However the shaking knife was what held her back, not inhibitions. She tried to slide her eyes to the side of her head to see the equally as panicked woman. She took in a sharp intellectual face, currently struck with fear and very short dark blonde hair. "Please," Yoko managed to whisper.

Anger in the woman's eyes now coincided with fear. Before she could do much more a man placed his hand between the knife and Yoko's throat. "That's enough!" He gazed sternly at the other woman. The small Japanese girl felt relief seep through her and concern for the man saving her. "This is not the time to turn on one another!" The man had a force behind his voice, but at the same time, Yoko could feel a sense of tiredness about him, the wrinkles on his brow making her guess him to be in his early forties. He looked so worn.

The other woman looked as though she wanted to snarl, but Yoko could see the woman having her own battle through her eyes. Conflicted the woman shifted her eyes back and forth between the two but finally dropped the knife from Yoko's neck. "Fine, and," she looked away. "Sorry about that comment." The woman was young looking, late twenties perhaps. She had a cunning beauty about her but also a sassy attitude. She probably would have looked nicer if she weren't scowling. However, with her disposition, she looked as though she scowled a lot.

Yoko was about to speak when the woman ran over to the bathroom area, probably to find something helpful. Yoko grabbed the gun and slid it into her pocket instead of equipping it. "Thank you for your help."

The man merely grunted, not rudely, but out of stress. He rubbed his hands through his hair nervously. "Uh-huh."

A young black man with bleach blonde hair came from around the bend where the bathrooms were. In his shaking hands was a broom. Yoko briefly blanched as she recalled the broom in woman's bathroom near the door. He ran over to Will and Cindy a muttered excitedly to them. After a quick exchange of words and an even paler face Cindy and the small man got up and ran behind the bar. Cindy grabbed a pair of keys as the smaller guy snagged the first aid spray nearby. He gave an odd look at the pesticide spray juxtaposed to it. He shot Cindy a pointed look. She just shrugged and mouthed, "pest control guy", and moved along to the door near the bathroom's that was locked. The longhaired man came up and shot the young man a slightly annoyed look and grabbed the spray for himself.

Everyone was frozen suddenly as a loud sound resonated through his or her ears. The door broke away from the frames as it banged against the barrels Kevin and the other man had tried to set up. A grungy creature that looked as though it was once a man began to climb over the barrels as a couple others followed. Will seemed still dazed and didn't move but was jerked awake when Cindy screamed his name. He couldn't say much more as the three creatures fell on top of him.

Yoko flinched away as a sickening chewing and ripping sound could be heard. Will screamed over the crunching. A light plat of blood was barely heard over the sounds that caused Yoko's stomach to churn.

Cindy shed a couple tears but forcefully unfroze herself. She shook as she tried to slam the key in the lock, her jittery hands messing it up. Once she properly put the key in, she looked visibly relieved when she heard the click. "This way!" she waved the rest of the bar patrons on.

The smaller black man shoved his way in with a quick and uncaring "sorry" as he bumped into Kevin. Kevin and the tall blonde woman soon followed. Yoko wanted to stay back, perhaps to prove her usefulness to herself, until everyone was in but was pushed harshly in by the longhaired man. "Don't be stupid." He growled as Yoko felt her smaller body was hurled through the door. This man actually scared her a bit, with his gruffness and harsh actions. The last thing she saw was before the man shoved her unceremoniously was Will seeming to get up. When he turned his head though, his eyes were blank and the snarl on his face was no longer his.

"Ow…" Yoko peeled herself off the wall opposite the door to no avail as the man who bumped into her and a couple others slammed into the crowded area. She winced her eyes shut and could hear the thunder of footsteps up the flight of stairs next to them. She felt someone roughly smash into her leg causing her to fall, followed by a familiar confused and scared, "Sorry!"

Lying on the floor, Yoko felt as though she were to be trampled to death and to not survive what was to come. However, soon the people began to disperse and she felt a hand on her shoulder. She squinted her eyes open and saw a hand offered to her. "Here," it was the same man who saved her from the scared woman with the knife.

"Thank you." She stood clumsily.

"It's best if people stick together." But as he said that, he gave her a quick look at and started up the stairs as well.

Cindy was already at a small landing above and cried out in surprise. She had spotted a couple of potted plants underneath a window and nearly everyone knew of these plants that were indigenous to their area. Yoko looked up when she heard the shout and sighed a breath of relief when she saw the leafy plant and its color. Green. It could heal physical wound and they might need it. However her breath of relief was choked back when the window above Cindy's head from where she crouched burst open.

Only allowed the privilege of one scream, Cindy was grabbed by a multitude of disgusting, rotting arms. A slight ripping sound could be heard as her dress ripped. Yoko soon realized, as she saw blood run down the blonde's back, that the ripping noise was also the poor woman's skin as well. Yoko glanced back at the hungry arms and was reminded of the arm that tried to grab her in the stall. She felt hope slip away with Cindy, as she was dragged closer and closer to the jagged window glass and a steep, fatal fall. Woozy, she leaned her body against the wall to her left and was feeling light headed from the delayed shock. The same man who helped Kevin earlier and pushed Yoko through the door wrapped his arm under Yoko's and supported her on his shoulder, carrying her for the moment. "Come on." Yoko was stirred by the man's gruff voice.

Suzuki heard a clicking sound and shot her head back up to where Cindy was crying in horror as she was being dragged. Several blasts of noise blew everyone's ears as a bright light flashed a few times and the arms relinquished the blonde. Kevin came over to Cindy, back into Yoko's view and helped the shuddering woman. Before she stood though, the determined waitress grabbed the plant and pulled it up by its roots, popping out a kit to store them in.

As the tall man helped Yoko up the stairs, she saw that she wasn't the only one being helped. The larger policeman was still helping his friend as well. He gave the man helping Yoko a polite yet gruff nod as Yoko's helper acknowledge. However once, they hit the top landing they could feel life seep out of them. The door below them made a loud crash and groaning could be heard floating up the stairs. Yoko gently pushed the man's arm off her. When he gave her an incredulous look Yoko smiled softly. "I'm okay now. Thank you."

She made her way to the room across from where she stood and hurried in. she noticed, on the way, Cindy, Kevin and the polite, clean cut man was headed to a door to the left of a door beyond her left. The small man ran to a doorway to the right, but finding it locked, rushed to a nearby alcove where a door was probably positioned. The tall woman walked to a door to the very end and to the right and easily entered, seeming to try and not be too stressed. The two security guards seemed to head for some red couches a little past the way so the sickly old man could rest. Yoko threw open the door in front of her and was followed by the grungy man.

The girl who liked to call herself a university student frantically turned about when she entered the room. She quickly assessed it to be the break room. The tall man hurried over to the desks and rummaged through it as Yoko spotted something in the trash. She pulled it out and brushed it off.

"Huh, the map's in the trash?" Yoko pondered out loud.

"Huh?" the man grunted and came over to gaze at it.

Yoko sighed and crammed it in her backpack. As she did so, her gun fell out of her pocket. With the clatter, Yoko's heart stopped. She slowly gazed up at the taller man's face, knowing that if he really wanted it, Yoko could do nothing, and this time there'd be no one to save her from the point of a knife. The man kept staring at the ground. He then bent and picked it up. Yoko braced herself for a brutal hit.

"Here, you'll need this." He held out the gun, butt first. He then fiddled in his pocket and pulled out a slightly rumpled pack of 9mm parabellum rounds. "This might help. It was lodged in the desk there." He shrugged his shoulder and jerked his head back in the direction of the desk.

Yoko stood, stunned. She quickly shook herself from it though. "Thank you very much." She gave a full smile now, her eyes crinkling shut. She was surprised to find that the man she previously thought to be so grungy and flat out scary to merely be a nice man. Outer appearances weren't everything and Yoko was glad that that was true.

Her smile was quickly dropped as a bang was heard on the door followed by a disturbing moan. The two people in the room exchanged looks, then the tall man pointed to the bed. "Get under it!"

He made Yoko go first so if something bad should happen she'd be safe for a moment, at least that was what Yoko thought. He quickly followed suit. Yoko felt her hand bump into something cold and hard as she moved over. She looked to her right and grabbed the lead pipe, passing it over to the man. He nodded thankfully and clutched it as he moved closer over so no part of him or her could be seen. Trying to slow down their breathing, they both jumped when the door banged open and hit the wall.

The same stench Yoko experienced in the bathroom when she was initially attacked and bar when Will was killed came back in full force, stinging her nostrils with a sickening nostalgia. A moan a shuffling of feet soon follow as a pair of feet wandered in. a sniffling could be heard, as though it was trying to sniff out the meals under the bed. Yoko became scared that the creature a mere meter away from them could maybe hear her loud beating heart. The creature shuffled to the desk shifting through it curiously. It lost interest quickly and seemed to almost angrily shove the papers to the ground, as though the reminders of its past life upset it. It grew bored of the room just as quickly and stumbled out, the door slamming shut behind it.

Yoko and the man didn't move for several seconds, worried the monster might be feigning. After a while the man edged out and helped Yoko out as well. He and she both brushed themselves off of the collective dust that gathered under the bed due to inattentive staff members.

"What's your name?" Yoko was determined to learn the name of this man who seemed to have been helping her.

Surprised, he paused. "David, David King. I'm a plumber, so I guess this pole is a bit ironic." He scoffed sarcastically, gesturing to the iron pole in his hand.

"I'm Yoko Suzuki. I'm just a university student." She shrugged.

The door was knocked open and both people turned quickly around, worriedly, their weapons ready, although Yoko's hand was much shakier as she held the gun compared to David's confident grip on his weapon. It was merely a false alarm as the tall woman shot in.

"Oh, someone's already here." She sighed. She lowered the shotgun she had aimed for the two. "Well, those creatures are just beyond this door. I suggest we get a move on. I think group work might work in this circumstance." She turned red as Yoko gave her an extremely annoyed look. "Name's Alyssa by the way. Journalist. If we survive this," she smirked devilishly, "this will be one hell of a story and I'll be sure to interview you." She caught the strange and moderately terrified looks from the other two occupants in the room. She glanced down at her weapon and gestured to it. "Oh, this. I found it locked in a cupboard. Thank god for my lock picking ability. Useful for people in the journalism field."

The plumber grunted as the Asian girl frowned, unsure. Curious but not commenting, both had equal thoughts, wondering what in the world a lock picking ability could assist the reporter. Only perversions of house and home came to mind, thoughts none too welcomed. They did follow Alyssa out the door though; the room scavenged of all it could give.

They made their way out of the door to be greeted by three more zombies. Alyssa easily stepped out of the way as Yoko fell to the ground and quickly crawled through its legs and away. David simply hit it with a smooth upper cut followed by a violent swing with the rod at the creatures face. Brittle bones cracked loudly, but that didn't even deter the creature, just turned it away. Instead, it lunged for the nearest person from its angle now.

Yoko had gotten up from her position on the ground and her back was facing the creature when it lunged. It held down on her shoulders, pinning her arms to her sides and took no time to dig its nails in her flesh. She struggled against its grip but its long nails just gripped tighter, causing warm blood to drip down the sides of her arms. It then took now time to lower its mouth onto Yoko's shoulder. Yoko screamed for help as she felt the flesh be ripped away through her clothes. He skin seemed to quiver around the open wound as a heat felt to emanate there. Blood dripped from the wound onto her shirt. From the creatures mouth something wet and warm landed on the side of her face and slide down. It took her a moment to realize that was her own skin that slid off her cheek. She was about to scream in horror again as the creature seemed to have finished with that piece of her and lowered its mouth again to feed once more.

A familiar bang resonated and the monsters grip relaxed on her arms as slumped over her shoulder, the exit wound in the back of its head spilling thick black blood into its dirty hair and on the floor and Yoko. Yoko shoved it off and looked forward to see Kevin still in his position from where he shot just beyond the broken door, the barrel of his gun emitted a tiny amount of smoke. She wanted to feel that familiar warmth to see him but instead clutched her wound and nearly fell forward when the polite man from before ran from behind Kevin and helped her up and past the door. Kevin grunted an "Are you okay" as she passed but stayed focused beyond the door to another creature, ready to fire.

"Here." The kind man led Yoko to the same couch she saw the security guards headed for earlier. The two men still sat there. As Yoko was gently set into the musky cushioning she saw David move over to a table within her sight and grab a stapler gun. She followed him with her head and eyes. David whispered something to Kevin and the two grabbed the boards near the broken door and set up a poor temporary makeshift barrier. After a moment of following with her head, the wound spurted more blood and a shot of pain whipped through her and she leaned forward, gripping the man's shoulders on the way as he was kneeled in front of her.

"Don't stress yourself." He then gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, I'm a doctor." He pulled out a couple bandages from his pack. Yoko took her knapsack off and he shifted her shirt to a side so he could reach her wound. As he wrapped the bandages he warned her of the pain and she grit her teeth as he tightened the cloth. A hiss of pain escaped her throat nonetheless. "My name's George Hamilton, nice to meet you…" he paused so she could help him fill in the blank.

"Yoko Suzuki." He nodded politely and turned to the pale man next to Yoko.

Cindy sank wearily into the couch next to Yoko; the scratches on her back seemed to cause her pain as she tried to lean against the backrest but wincing. Alyssa seemed to finally settle down but she crossed her arms and stood nearby the group, tapping her foot. Kevin and David quickly came over as well, the small man following, coming from the door he entered earlier. Yoko turned to the two men who appeared to be friends.

"Will he be okay?"

The robust man looked up. "Yeah, I think Bob might make it." He didn't sound to reassured himself.

Bob wheezed a laugh. "Mark, Mark here's a good guy." His voice was a little groggy, his head lolling oddly.

"Ah. Okay, so, is there a way out?" Kevin clapped his hands together enthusiastically randomly. When he saw Cindy slowly shake her head, all reassurances disappeared from his face. "Shit." He muttered, looking away.

Cindy spoke up, dejectedly. "I can't find the key for to the Liquor Room. If I could have found it, we might be able to escape. I'm so sorry! It's my fault."

Though she was silent, Yoko could see a couple tears fall onto Cindy's lap.

"You mean this one?" the small man called out, dangling a key with a blue tag in front of his face. Yoko and Cindy looked up. Now that he was closer, Yoko could tell that he appeared to work in the subway. She could even see his earrings.

Cindy jumped up ecstatic. "Oh my god! I thought we were lost for sure." She gave the man a hug and took the keys from him.

"Well, hell, that was cool. Names Jim Chapman, by the way." He had the closest of what could be seen as a lecherous look on his face, considering the times.

Cindy jumped up and ran to the door that Jim had tried to open earlier. Once again her hands jittered the key as she tried to get it in the keyhole, however this time it was out of relief, not fear. Unfortunately, as she ran across the way to the door, the undead things spotted her running. Suddenly interested they moaned and began hitting the boards. Yoko felt a new fear hit her as she heard the small clink of a staple falling out of the wood. The fears of hope slipping away just as light is provided to one. Mark ran to his friend and helped him up, trying to assure him everything was okay but they needed to move now. After a couple moments, the weak barrier fell, taking a couple zombies with it. Yoko looked over and was horrified to see the very one that killed Will with the pack. Cindy finally pried the door open and the college student could see stairways just beyond the door. Before Cindy could finish calling people to join them, she stopped dead when she saw someone familiar walking with the ranks of the dead.

"Will?"

Groaning, the finely dressed bartender twitched. Blood was stained through his clothes and a large gouge was in his neck where he was previously bit. His blank eyes passed over to Cindy and for a moment, Yoko would have liked to believe that some form of recognition hit him when he saw the blonde. Sadly, he groaned harshly and began stepping towards her but Cindy stood frozen, a look none could decipher on her face. Before he could get any closer a bullet went through the undead Will's ear and out the other side, taking with it a splatter of brains and blood on the wall near him.

"Come on!" Kevin shouted; his gun still aimed at another creature.

Alyssa and George made their way to the now open door but gave way for Mark to get through with his unhealthy friend. Before much more was done, a slightly childish shout was heard, followed by brief cussing.

"Out of my way, asshole!" Jim shoved his way through a couple lumbering zombies, dazing them briefly. "Hey," he muttered to Kevin as he ran past him to the stairs.

Yoko gazed about herself. She didn't know what to do. The gun that she had forgotten over time suddenly felt heavy in her lap. She gripped it and stood, determined to help.

"Go!" Kevin shouted. "I'll follow." He shot another thing in the head, the black blood dripping into its glassy eyes as it fell with a muffled thud.

Yoko nodded reluctantly and grabbed Cindy's shoulder, shaking her out of her daze, rivaling that of the zombies. "Wake up. We have to go!" Yoko figured she might be of use up there. The fact that she fell so short when it came to usefulness in the dire time of need did not go over Yoko too well.

"But," Cindy didn't finish her argument. She cast a sad look on the fallen body of Will. She then gazed at Kevin and strength seemed to fill her eyes. "Okay." The two women quickly ran up the stairs. They soon reached another door at the top of the stairs and turned down to the bottom of the stairs. Kevin dived onto a couple stairs and despite his uncomfortable position sprawled on the stairs, he shot a couple more times. A growling creature bent into the room though, but before it could even touch the policeman, Kevin kicked the creature in the head violently enough that it's head actually popped off, it's open neck sprayed gushes of black blood on the bottom half of Kevin's face and his outfit as it fell over him. Yelping, Kevin jumped up and kicked the body out the door and slammed the door shut. He then ran up the stairs to the girls.

"Nice gun." He muttered when he spot Yoko's weapon. Yoko felt a strange pride fill her.

"Thanks."

Cindy grabbed the doorknob. "Ready."

The door opened.

George was waiting for them on the other side of the door. He was just exiting the room to the right of the door. "Hey, everyone headed over there. Apparently there's a way out."

Cindy nodded, already aware.

The three then ran around all the liquor shelves, the stench of alcohol permeated the room and stung Yoko's nose. She figured that the stench alone could make a person go drunk if left there long enough.

As they reached the back of the room they saw Alyssa waiting, annoyed near a forklift. She shifted her shotgun, out of what appeared to be a mere adjustment, but Yoko got closer, she could see it was also out of nervousness. "Come on. They made me wait here for you guys." The forklift had lifted some boxes near the ceiling so a person could climb the ladder on the side of the shelf and an open duct was seen on the other side. Bob was waiting there too. Soon the metal door to their left rolled up and David rushed down some steps to them.

He grabbed Bob and headed up the stairs, a gruff, "Follow me" was heard as they left the room, just in time to hear the groaning of more creatures behind them.

Yoko stumbled on the way up the stairs and was helped up by George; her embarrassment could be seen in her face. She blushed once more as she passed through the doorway when she heard Kevin's crude language.

"What the fuck are those bastards?"

XXX

**Author's Corner: Yikes! My first Resident Evil fiction feels really boring. I hope I didn't disappoint any poor readers that read this. Anyways, yeah, it does follow really closely to the game with my own quirks though. I know this really focuses on Yoko and not other characters, but eh. I just typically play as her as I like the knapsack space. Anyways, I do realize that some of the rooms were not explored nor some videos. Don't worry! Those might be mentioned later in maybe a version focusing on a different character. Or maybe they'll just talk about it. Anyways, reviews are great! I would love to read reviews but at the rate of no one reviewing, I'd be a poor girl if it were money! So, please review, after all, I like to see people's opinions and any tips on what to write better or to add. So helpful advice is also encouraged. I will return to any chapter if someone would like me to fix anything up, just as a note. Well, bye-bye! I hope to talk to you again soon!**

**P.S.**

**I am serious about my question from my summary. When a cataclysmic event occurs, what becomes more important, yourself, or helping others? I won't judge your character with your response, I'm just curious** **as it might affect the pace of the story later on.**

**Section 2: Stress: The nine make their way up the rooftop and lose someone along the way. From a raging throng of zombies to blowing up a fuel truck, more stress is pressed onto the characters. Learning to lose and how to gain, human emotions swirl into confusion as feelings might have to be discarded for a while in order to survive their first encounter with the dead and undead, and even themselves. Are memories best to be forgotten? What about people? **


	2. Stress

**Resident Evil**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Resident Evil Franchise. Do not sue for copyright infringement. That and I'm a minor anyways. XP**

Rating is M due to language and violence (gore as well, but that should be a given as this is a fan fiction of a zombie video game series). There is a racial term concerning Asian nationality in the first chapter so you are forewarned. 

**Summary: Resident Evil Outbreak as seen through Yoko Suzuki's eyes. From J's Bar and on, the eight members of this Outbreak will need to survive the viral attack. But not only that, they need to survive from something else. Themselves and each other is one rival that is not to be messed with, due to natural human behavior. Is survival about the group or the singular? You decide.**

**Title: Those Without**

"_**When lost, whose hand is it that saves you?"**_

**Episode 1: Outbreak**

**Section 2: Stress**

**Currently: Yoko, Cindy, Alyssa, Jim, George, David, Mark, Bob, and Kevin are leaving the bar. They are exiting the liquor room and are headed for the roof and possibly safety if they can make it out in time. Yoko, meanwhile, has been plagued with the thoughts of herself being of no use to their current cause. Worried about her worth, Yoko stumbles a bit but her feet are finding better grounded and maybe she'll do something that will prove her worth to herself and the others.**

XXX

A white-hot pain in Yoko's wound was causing her to sweat profusely and her body felt as though she were overheating. She figured that the bite she received from that creature earlier might have given her a viral infection. She tried to ignore the pain and bore a weak grimace. The doctor, who stood next to her, was watching her every step from the corner of his eye, as though he was worried she might fall again. Yoko knew what he was really watching for though. He was keeping her health in check. After all, what if that bite could make her change into one of those _things_ back there? She knew he had his reasons but it unnerved her nonetheless.

They were making their way up a short flight of steps after exiting the Liquor room a flutter in their hearts for the brief taste of safety they were granted. Cindy reached the top first; her movements even seemed a little more calmed.

"Hmm. I thought for sure they'd take this," she muttered as she marched over to a desk just to the right of the staircase. She picked up something off the desk and held in front of her eyes. She shook it briefly making the light clink of keys reach Yoko's ears. She turned to the rest of the group that was making his or her way up the stairs. "These keys are for a storeroom on the roof. I think there's some first aide spray up there. It might be of use for us…" She trailed off as a gun blast was heard.

The group hardly gave each other a glance; instead they all ran out the door synonymously.

Mark was holding onto Bob who was lying on the ground. He appeared to be crying. Curious the group moved closer to see why the scene they were seeing was happening. Yoko reeled backward briefly when the coppery taste and scent of blood hit her in full force. It was then she and the rest noticed the pool of blood surrounding Bob's soaking head with fragments of his gray matter arbitrarily strewn around his head in the crimson puddle.

Cindy gasped and took a step back as the scent seemed to choke Alyssa. George stepped forward and knelt beside Mark and spoke up. "Wh-what happened?"

Mark stood and shook his head sadly wiping a little gore off his shirt, something he looked to be used to. "He didn't want to become one of those things." He turned to the group. "I never thought I'd see such hell like when I was in Viet-"

He was cut off as a crow viciously scratched his face. Cindy screeched equally as loud as the crow as she shouted, "This way!"

They proceeded to race around the roof to door across from a melded fence. Cindy fumbled with the key but her hand appeared to Yoko, a bit steadier. Once the door was open, everyone piled in the door, just in time to hear Alyssa and Jim shout as doppelganger crows consecutively attacked her and him.

As the group crowded in the room, Cindy gathered the first aide spray she mentioned earlier. She then went up to Alyssa, Mark and Jim to heal them with the herbs she had been hoarding. Once those three were healed Mark thanked her as Alyssa grunted her thanks. Jim shrugged and nodded swiftly in a nervous motion.

Mark sighed and leaned himself into a seated position on some crates. He laughed sardonically as he heard the creak of the crates. "I am getting to be an old, fat, fart." He sounded a little regrettable.

Yoko stood off to the side away from the door. "What do we do now?" she whispered.

David, being near her, heard and looked about. "She's right. Now what do we do?"

Jim shrugged and slumped his shoulders forward. "Find a way to escape I guess."

Alyssa snorted. "That was an intelligent question. What do you mean, "now what do we do"?" She muttered under her breath, "no wonder you're just a plumber."

David frowned, not appreciating Alyssa sarcasm. He also had excellent hearing. "Hey, my job gets good pay and I didn't have to give someone head to get my job."

"What?" she turned her head furiously towards him, a red tint in her cheeks. "I have a masters! I have an education much unlike you!"

"So what? You can take that masters and shove it up your twat when your bosses' dick ain't in it!"

"Why you…!" Alyssa made a move to raise her shotgun, however the ever "peaceful" George, cut in.

"Stop it! You're acting like a group of foolish kids! We don't have the time for this!" George flashed a glare at both the journalist and plumber. "Jim, is right," he breathed in heavily and lowered his arms, one of which held Alyssa's shotgun at bay. "The time is to make it out alive. _That_ is our priority!"

Yoko winced at the shouting. Though she wasn't feeling as sickly as she was previously, the yelling only put a spike through her pain and headache.

Kevin nodded knowledgeably. "He's right. I say we break down this door, gun blazing, and break down that fence just across from here." He gestured with his hand towards the doorway. "There should be the roof to the apartment complex next door. Maybe we can hop across the gap and travel down from there."

Cindy and Yoko nodded; relieved someone was talking as though they had an ounce of sense. Cindy laughed inwardly at the fact that Kevin happened to be one of J's Bar best patrons because of how smashed he would get in one night. Times like these could bring the best in people. Or the worst. She cast a doubtful glance at David and Alyssa still fuming. Alyssa now had her arms crossed and was facing the opposite direction from the other man; David was doing the same. How childish.

Mark leaned forward to get up with some trouble. The sound of his knees cracking caused him to wince. "So old…" he muttered. "Well, let's go." He got up to the door and turned the rest expectantly.

Cindy and Kevin were the first to reach the door. George had shared an angry glare with Alyssa and David before he moved forward. Jim was busy fiddling with a coin, flipping it up and down causing Yoko to get dizzy. Shaking her head, Yoko joined the rest at the door. She held back briefly and gazed up at David's face.

"You coming?"

He looked down at her, surprised. He broke his gaze transiently to glare at Alyssa who glared back. Alyssa flipped her short hair and joined the rest to filter through the door.

"Come on." Yoko urged. "What if someone needs help? We'll be one useful person short." She paused, she knew what she really meant was that _she'd_ be one person short to help her. Her stomach twisted uncomfortably with the feeling of guilt.

David sighed. Then he gave Yoko the first smile she'd seen out of him. It was small and guarded, but she understood. "Well, aren't you persistent." He nodded and head out the door.

Yoko watched him leave, and then she silently congratulated herself. She figured that maybe, just maybe, she just made a difference.

As Yoko joined the rest outside, she saw Kevin and Mark running up to the welded fence, smashing their shoulders into it. With each impact, the fence shook and bent under their force a little more. Yoko blushed when she saw Kevin's face, dripping with sweat and his eyes contorted with such concentration. She tore her eyes away and stood next to George.

Clang!

Before Mark and Kevin could congratulate themselves a voice was heard floating up to them.

They listened for moment as the voice declared that all survivors should head down to the street level in three minutes or else their chances of survival was to be low.

Mark and Kevin blanched. They shared the same gaze of, "oh shit".

"All right, you heard the man, let's get this train going!" Mark waved his hands in a motion to pantomime them leaving.

Jim took Mark up on his offer and was the first to climb over the barrier and run down the small path. Alyssa and Cindy moved in unison after Jim. Yoko then climbed up after, Kevin muttering, "ladies first" as he frowned. He didn't seem too pleased be by Jim's self-centeredness. He then waited for Mark to go, followed by David. Kevin gave one last glance backwards and pulled himself up.

As he neared the rest he saw them clogged just at the end. "What's wrong?"

"That." Alyssa pointed to the gap.

"Pusses!" David took a couple steps backwards as Alyssa cast her glare upon him. "Watch this." He muttered. He took of at a run and leaped across the chasm that led from the bar's roof to the apartments. He caught himself easily and pulled himself up. He turned to the rest, his face flushed and breathing harder than normal. The rush of adrenaline from the jump coursed through his body, causing him to feel slightly giddy. "Piece of cake."

"And if we can't do that?" Alyssa asked, annoyed.

"What, you scared?" David mocked.

Alyssa just growled and rolled up her sleeves. She took her gun and threw it to David who caught one handed. "I'll show you." She took a couple steps back as well. She ran up and leapt as well but her footing as she jumped was off. She shouted out as her body slammed into the side of the wall and she couldn't grab a steady hold. She clenched her eyes shut, preparing for her splat on the concrete.

Instead, she felt a rough hand clasp one of hers, the other encircling her waist and pulling her from the gap. Before she had a chance to open her eyes and properly thank whomever, the hands gruffly set her to the side. "Hey! A little more gentle, don't ya think!"

"Oh shut up. I just saved your ass, so you better be grateful." David handed her the gun with equal gruffness. He then turned and faced the rest. "I'll help the rest of you guys cross." He then turned to Alyssa. "Well, aren't you going to leave?"

Alyssa had been staring at David with the oddest look in her eyes. She quickly shook herself out of her trance and frowned. "Sure, thanks." She ran over to a door a little way away.

George decided to make a notion. "How about we let the women first." He moved to a side and motioned for Cindy.

"I'm a lady!" a high-pitched voice called behind him as a blur of blue streaked past him. Jim dived across the gap and easily caught himself like David previously. Helping himself up Jim ran past David who happened to have a dark look in his eye.

Cindy shrugged. "It was worth the try." She took a few steps back and jumped as well. She pulled herself up relatively easily. Cindy silently thanked all the heavy plates she always had to carry to and fro from table to table.

Yoko paused to get an okay from George.

"What are you waiting for? Hurry!" George cried out.

Nodding, Yoko took her steps back and leaped as well. She felt a slight ruffle of air about her head and a shout from George as she jumped. What would have been a perfect jump was destroyed as she caught on like the rest but her hands and knees slipped from their position. She clung by her hand her legs flailing as something cawed and harshly tore into her scalp.

"Augh!" she cried, wanting to reach up and swipe the bird or birds away. "Help!" she shouted. Something warm was flowing into her eyes making it harder to see. Something was tearing into her hands. Her hand slipped. Holding on by one hand, Yoko began to see something. It was dark and cold, its misty tendrils unfurling and wrapping around her hand, urging her to let go. _Let's make the pain end._ Ahead of her, something was faint. For a moment, there was no pain, for a moment she was on air.

The next moment a person was swearing and her arm nearly felt yanked out of its socket. A couple gunshots were heard and some dieing screams. Yoko's eyes seemed to clear up. "What?"

"Hey! Dumbass! Don't go and give up like that!" David's face was becoming clearer. He looked angry, yet…

"Aw… you care…" Yoko said groggily. Something in her head had not yet clicked. Then it did. "Oops." She shot from her position on the ground with David's head over hers. "Sorry!"

He frowned. "Whatever. Just go follow everyone else. These guys need to get through."

Mark was already getting ready to jump as Kevin kicked one of the crows by his feet.

Yoko was already at the door. It was strange. Perhaps by convincing David to come really did make a difference. So far he saved Yoko multiple times and he saved Alyssa from certain death. She smiled inwardly, maybe she was useful after all.

"Augh! Why do I always have to stay behind to direct people?" Alyssa was clutching her shotgun, the knuckles of her thin hands turned white. "Yo, Asian-girl. The elevator." She nudged her head to the elevator behind her. She then started muttering to herself in a way Yoko couldn't hear.

As Yoko went into the elevator and pressed the first floor button she realized something. "Wait, why are you—" before she could finish the elevator doors were already closing. She did see Alyssa jump and fidget with her hands behind her back when David and the rest came in. _Why are you staying behind when you were the first in here?_ Yoko had a feeling she knew the answer. Her stomach twisted uncomfortably again.

Anxious to exit the elevator, Yoko nearly ran into the wall directly across from it with how she charged forth. Just avoiding a very foolish impact she turned to her left. She grimaced; a female zombie lay in a pool of its own blood just at the end of the corridor. Yoko ignored the corpse and turned to the left and dashed through the door ahead of her.

A policeman was shooting some undead with a shotgun as some random people ran, screaming, past him. He turned and aimed his gun at Yoko as she exited. "Oh. Sorry. Hey, go help your friends push the cars in front of the horde. Got it?" before she could respond he turned away and shot a couple more creatures.

Yoko headed over to the car closet to the creatures. However as she drew near, she saw the car that was about to be juxtaposed to the one Jim and Cindy were pushing. The Japanese girl scurried to the trunk of the car. Prying it up, the young woman was rewarded for her hunch. Pulling the shotgun out, Yoko immediately turned to the creature that had been trying to sneak up on her. She cocked the gun and pulled the trigger.

"Yikes!" Yoko was thrown off guard and not only did the blast nearly deafen her, but the recoil did knocked her back a couple steps. She looked ahead of her. The creature was on the ground, blood pooling about its head- er, its absence of one. Amazed, Yoko took a moment to cherish her first kill, glaring at the thick, dark blood spilling out of its slightly cauterized wound, the white bone of spine quickly disappearing in the viscous liquid.

"All right." She muttered to herself and joined Cindy and Jim.

"This way." Cindy called out. The three headed over to the next car but were surprised to see Mark, Kevin, David and even George pushing the last car. They were making a lot more progress with their car. Cindy cast a glance at the gleaming weapon in Yoko's hand; a slight wave of anger clouding her as she glared at the shotgun and the speed the men had pushing the car. Cindy reached up and wiped away the profuse sweat on her brow. "Nice of you to have helped us." She muttered to Yoko. She wasn't certain if Yoko heard her or was ignoring her.

The policeman who had ordered them to push the cars seemed to have given up. "Shit! They're getting closer! This way!" he unlocked a thick wooden door and ran through.

Yoko noticed, after she went through the door, near the ground on opposite sides of the door. She transiently reflected of herself in the bathroom and the duct falling to her feet with the arm clawing at the air. For a moment, she thought she was merely imagining things until she realized that it wasn't her memory she saw in front of her eyes. Through the ducts creatures were making their way through. Frozen momentarily, Yoko felt an arm tug her away from the ducts.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" George uttered in her ear.

As they neared the opposite sides of the alley, Yoko paused and called out. "Kevin!" he was trying to pick up a pipe on the ground, his 45 Auto spent. As he turned around, Yoko threw him her shotgun she commandeered earlier. He grinned and gave her a cocky salute and pumped the shotgun.

George eyed her oddly. She shrugged and pulled the handgun with its ammo, courtesy of David. She and George pulled up to the police officer's side. He was trying to shoot the door down in front of him.

"Hold up, I'll get this down as fast as possible." He didn't pause in his shooting.

George and Yoko turned around to see what everyone was doing. David still had his pipe but with one harsh crack over a monster's face it bent a little more. Kevin was using his newly acquired shotgun and shot a couple creatures in front of him in one blast. Alyssa was doing the same with her shotgun, save on the other side of the alley's width. Jim and Cindy stood near each other, slightly at a loss. Mark was unloading a clip from his handgun into several creatures' craniums.

"Ugh! Got it." The door's padlock fell to the ground and the man called everyone to continue.

Hurrying through the door, everyone went through fine, but when they went through, so did the creatures. The man who had been helping them soon fell victim to the ambush of creatures behind him. His brief distraction had cost him as he had noticed an oil tanker behind them. As he was dragged to the ground, he cried out for them to spill the oil and burn the bastards. He dropped his shotgun and a small lighter.

George nodded his head. "All right I'll go." George made to head for the fallen body of their helper when someone who had been by his side ran ahead to the body. "Yoko?"

Yoko wasn't too certain what had just possessed her, but she was determined to grab the lighter and gun. As she neared, the feeding creatures began to take more interest in her. Abandoning their previous feast, they lumbered towards Yoko.

George noticed the creatures and yelled out. "Well! Aren't you going to cover her?" he charged up to Mark. "Can I borrow that?" before Mark could respond, the gun was already in George's hands and he was running closer to Yoko.

Taking aim, George shot one creature that was just about to fall on the small woman. Next to him, Kevin took aim with his shotgun. Kevin looked worried. "A shotgun has a wider blast radius. I might hit her."

He didn't have to worry about that too long as Yoko had a shotgun in her hands again and the lighter in her pocket. "George!" she tossed him the gun. "Thanks." She ran past them to the tanker, Alyssa was already turning the valve. When Yoko tossed him the gun he promptly caught it and threw Mark back his gun.

As Yoko neared she turned to Alyssa questioning. "Where--?" Alyssa pointed to the sewer water to their right.

"See ya." Alyssa waved and jumped into the pit filled with revolting water.

Yoko turned to the tanker that was already dumping its contents, she watched the water flow downwards, licking the men's shoes who were still fighting. George seemed to call them off and they ran upwards to Yoko.

"Here, you go on ahead." George took the lighter from Yoko. She nodded and dived off the platform into the water after the others.

Kevin and Mark headed off as well, though, Kevin looked as if he wanted to watch the fireworks. George made certain no one was left in the vicinity and flipped the lighter open.

With the gentle toss, the lighter flew through the air, spiraling slightly, bouncing of the ground twice before fully landing. For a moment, nothing happened. Then the whole ground was in flames; hot enough to singe the doctor's outstretched foot. Crying out in pain, he backed away but didn't turn his eyes away from the devastation.

The fire engulfed all the creatures, causing them to scream as though they were in pain. They convulsed and fell to the ground twitching arbitrarily. George regretted being the one to light the creatures as their screams seemed human-like as the stench of human flesh rending the air, not even the oil reek could cover such a pungent scent. He turned his head away from the blaze and dived into the water.

After his quick adventure through the sewers to find the rest of the group, he climbed a ladder out of a manhole to regroup.

"So, how was it?" Kevin asked him as George came up. He bent and pulled George up with his offered hand.

"Disturbing." He muttered.

When Yoko saw the doctor safe, she felt a relief come over her. He was a nice man and Yoko would have liked to see him get through this like everyone else. She turned and walked forward a couple steps only to step on Alyssa's toes, literally.

"Ouch! Damn!" Alyssa looked aggravated but she didn't explode like Yoko expected. "Hey, try and watch it, okay?"

Astonished, Yoko could only nod her head.

"You look like a fish with your mouth hanging open like that." David passed by Yoko, examining his now-bent pipe. He was minutely upset that his pipe was broken. He tossed it aside and pulled a wrench from his back pouch. "I guess I can always use these." He muttered to no one in particular. He paused as he walked forward and turned to Yoko, her mouth was still open. "Hey, what did I tell you?" he placed his hand under her chin and clamped it shut. "You look stupid when you do that." He turned away and kept walking.

Yoko clenched and unclenched her mouth. "Ow," she mumbled. She rubbed her chin and followed after David to another cop.

"Hi." He muttered. "I'm officer Dorian, I'll be taking people out of here in a minute."

Five minutes later…

"Is that all? Okay, let's go." Dorian led them to a police vehicle. Everyone piled into the back.

"Ahh…" Yoko eased herself into a seat as Jim shut the doors to the police van.

Yoko was considering sleep when a snore was heard; Kevin was already sleeping like a cat. Cindy looked a little irritated as Kevin decided to use her as a pillow. "If he drools…" she cracked her knuckles.

Yoko grinned. As Cindy had said that, Kevin kept snoring but now with a small smile. He squinted one eye open and stuck his tongue out at Cindy briefly, then he resumed feigning sleep. Yoko smiled weakly; it felt normal. She rested her head against the cool metal of the car and looked through the windowless gap in the wall. The man, Dorian seemed to be driving quite easily. All seemed well.

Yoko closed her eyes, exhaustion finally drifting over her. It felt oddly soothing to rest, even though she knew of the creatures and death all around her nonetheless. But for now, this felt like her piece of heaven.

Her piece of heaven was soon shattered though by a screech of wheels and Dorian's cussing.

Kevin was up like a jolt, facing the other cop who had turned to face them. "What is it?" His voice was serious now.

"The roads are blocked. We can't go on any further."

"What do you mean? We have a heavily armored van. Why can't we just tear through them?" Alyssa said, pushing Kevin's head out of the way so she could see the police officer better.

"That." He turned on the bright lights to reveal just ahead of them torn concrete and asphalt. Groaning could be heard in the distance.

"Oh," Alyssa shrugged.

"Well, I'm afraid you'll have to continue on foot. Or you might be able to come back in a bit. Maybe I'll have found a new way out." Dorian shrugged. "Nonetheless, I suggest ya'll head out on foot for now."

Grumbling was heard from the passengers as they piled out. Yoko had to apologize to one ornery passenger, whom she didn't recognize, after stepping on his foot. As she stepped out, Dorian called back, "Take some weapons with you."

The group nodded reluctantly. Two passengers, who Yoko did not recognize, including the one whom she walked over, stood to a side. Well, the one she affronted accidentally was standing with his arms crossed and the other sat dejectedly on the ground. They refused to move.

Kevin stayed in the van as the rest hurried out. As the last exited he began picking up a shotgun. "Someone catch!"

Cindy caught a hold of it and Kevin turned and began chucking a couple more shotguns, a magnum, and some shotgun ammo. "And this, is for me." He bent and gathered up a box of 45 Auto rounds for his custom gun. He grinned and hopped down. "I kind of feel like Santa."

Alyssa and Cindy shared an equal glare in Kevin's direction as they simultaneously shook their heads and head around the van. Yoko followed suit, wanting to leave this horrible city. Even though she felt somewhat close to the city, this was quickly changing her opinion.

She cradled her shotgun and walked slowly behind Cindy. She heard someone breathing heavily behind her, causing her already pounding heart to beat harder and faster. The breaths seemed to be unraveling her nerves. When she turned around to see who it was, she was greeted by David's stern face. He noticed her stare and returned it with a shrug. She shrugged back and turned around again.

Jogging up a few steps, Yoko jumped when there was a clang behind her. David was extricating a magnum from a window of some random home. He flicked it open and counted the rounds. Six. It was full so he had a pretty good weapon to fight with. He didn't happen to pick a shotgun earlier so this weapon would come in handy.

Soon they came up to a bridge to cross. As Yoko crossed it, her heart skipped a beat when she heard Cindy gasp.

"N-no."

"I didn't realize it was this bad."

"My god…"

Yoko turned to see for herself what everyone was gasping about. Just past the glass, she saw something that caused her to involuntarily back away as she gasped as well.

Hundreds of those creatures were down there! They caused ripples in their ranks as they pushed against each other to reach the three officers behind a makeshift barricade. They appeared to be setting up a bomb or something on their level. They appeared safe for a moment until the metal barriers fell, the zombies following suit. The men fell victim soon after.

It was at that point Yoko turned her head away. She didn't care to see what would become of those poor men.

"I'm going back to the car." Jim exclaimed.

"Those men… I think they were trying to set up an explosive—" David was cut off in mid sentence.

"I don't know if I want to risk that." Cindy muttered. "I think I agree with Jim. I'm going to head back and wait for that cop to find a new route."

"I'm too old for this shit." Mark wheezed. "I would love to help but- but I can't."

David's face contorted, as though he was sad and angry at once. "I'll go and help them. Who'll come?"

"Me." Alyssa jumped in. "I'm not prissy and I can handle myself. Personally, I also want to blow those pricks back to hell."

"Check your wording on the last sentence." David muttered under his breath. Then he spoke up to the rest. "Anyone else?"

Yoko was about to volunteer when someone broke her pace. "I'll come." George stepped forward and took a place next to Alyssa. "I'm a doctor, and knowing you guys, I better tag along to help you when you get, undoubtedly, injured."

Yoko paused. "M- me too. I really want to help." She walked over to David and stood off to aside. Perhaps if she saw those creatures become engulfed in an explosion, her heart might slow its pace.

Kevin took a step forward to volunteer.

"Wait!" Cindy held onto his arm imploringly. "We can't separate unevenly like this! At least come with us. What if we get attacked as well? We might need your help."

Kevin appeared to be torn. David solved it though. "She's right. They might need help. You're a cop and you can probably be of better assistance to them." He motioned for him to go on.

Kevin sighed and grinned. "I guess. But, hey," he reached out with his hand. David accepted his hand and they shared a tight handshake. "We'll regroup when we can. 'kay?" they patted each others back.

"Don't die on us." David smiled back.

Kevin laughed. "Yeah, right." He turned to his group and walked over to them. "I think we are pretty even." He let the group shake hands with each other.

Cindy and George shared a grim shake as Alyssa pulled next to them to shake Mark's hand. Yoko grasped the shaking Jim's. It took her a moment to realize that they weren't necessarily shaking; it seemed more as though Jim's unsteady hands and her equally quaking hand gave the semblance of a proper shake. It kind of hurt when everyone separated.

Yoko passed her eyes over Kevin. She felt a pang in her heart briefly but found it a little more faded. She felt as though she was becoming number to him. She was glad that her crush seemed to fade away but at the same time was depressed to not feel her heart flutter when she looked in his face. It also pained her because it felt as though her humanity might slip away till she became like those creatures they were fighting. She shook herself. She finished shaking hands with the rest of the group and went up to Kevin for her finally handshake with his group.

"Good luck." He said with his almost silly grin plastered on his face. As her hand felt so much smaller and weak in compared to his large hand that overwhelmed hers. The warmth flowed into her hand from his and she separated quickly. As she severed their handshake, she severed her crush on him at once as well. No more time to be a child, work was to be done.

After saying their finally good byes, David and his group headed down stairs to reach the street level. As they reached the bottom, they saw a man with glasses and an R.P.D. uniform clutching his arm weakly as though he was injured.

After exchanging quick words, he pointed out where the detonator pieces were and told them to detonate it near his colleague's body. He dropped his gun. "I hope that can be of some use to you." He fell silent after that, a grimace of pain etched in his face.

David turned to his new friends. "All right, let's make this quick. George, Alyssa and I will hold back the creatures."

Everyone nodded apart from Yoko. "What?"

"Yep. You," he pointed to Yoko, "you're the smallest, it should be easy for you to slip by those slow moving bastards to get to the pieces. Alyssa and George will be placed ahead or behind us. I'll be by your side to help you out." He looked at the not moving people. "Well, move!"

Alyssa quickly ran forward and became the lead as George fell to the back to provide cover. David hung a few paces behind Yoko as she dived into the disgusting, rotting bodies of zombies.

Twisting and turning, Yoko tried to ignore the loud gunshots around her and focus on the glittering piece of metal ahead of her. She dived to the ground just between a couple creatures legs to the piece of metal as she heard Alyssa scream out in pain as a creature gnawed on her. Yoko jumped up quickly, nearly into the clutches of another creature when David shot the creature just behind her.

"Hurry!"

Yoko ran ahead to the body of another cop and scanned the ground quickly. Spotting the second piece, she moved for it but only kicked it with her clumsy feet instead. "Fuck!" she tried to move down for it when something grabbed onto her neck from behind. Turning, Yoko screamed when she saw the rotting and stinking flesh of the seemingly male monster. Before it could lower its mouth onto her face a loud blast was heard from her left. Just as soon as she heard the blast did the monster slump forward and she wriggled out of its grasp. Yoko turned to thank David but he was already turned around to shoot something else.

Yoko nodded and ran over to the piece she kicked earlier. "Got it!" she gathered up the pieces and jammed the parts together. "Tab A in slot B." she muttered to no one in particular.

After the contraption was together she gazed about. She noticed the body of the other cop in front of some case with electrical wirings sticking out of it. She took a deep breath and charged through the creatures, knocking one to the ground. As her charge became spent she dived to the ground in front of the corpse. She flinched as she felt the knees of her jeans rip her skin being left behind on the rough road as well. Gritting her teeth, Yoko skid to a stop.

"Huh?" David and the other two turned about. They saw Yoko skidding across the ground, a red streak trailing behind her. "Blast those bastards back to hell." David muttered and shot a creature that was about to intervene. He turned and prepared to shoot another one when the gun clicked. "Shit."

Yoko had heard David's comment and that was enough to spur her on. She also happened to hear the shot and the click over the moaning. That was enough. She twisted the handle and heard the most satisfying click.

What followed were the most impressive boom and explosion. Briefly blinded, Yoko was able to take in only a little of the carnage. Monsters were blown upwards and about, smashing into buildings. The smell was horrendous but could be withstood for that moment. The taste of ash was caressing the four survivors tongues, leaving a bitter taste.

"W-wow." The four gathered about each other and breathed a collective sigh. It didn't feel over, but it felt as though a rest could be taken.

The group left the area and headed back to where the van was previously. They walked in absolute silence, left to their own thoughts that echoed and shouted about their heads. As they neared their previous drop area they stopped. The van was gone. They had forgotten about the other four that had left.

Before one of them could say "shit", the word running through their brains, a honk was heard. They turned their head in unison to the source. The very car that left earlier was there a few meters away where a truck had blocked the street earlier.

"Come on in!" Dorian called out. "Your other friends told me to come back and wait for you. I already dropped them off."

The group shrugged and felt relieved so they could get a full rest. As they popped into the car they each sat on the bench seats. Alyssa sat next to David and pulled a small notepad and pen. She instantly started scribbling, probably for her first page story. David rested his head on the sidewall his eyes closed, exhausted. George had his fingers interweaved as he rested his chin on his hands. Yoko sighed and gazed about the small cabin. She noticed after a moment, Alyssa sighed extravagantly and tossed the pad aside and threw the pen down. She then tried to rest her head against the metal walls but found it uncomfortable. She growled and rested her head against David, excusing herself. Yoko felt tired as well, George was on her bench but was at one end. She took that as an opportunity to curl up and lie on the seat.

Rest was such a sought after word now. That and peace. It felt like it was there in that van at that moment. The brief respite felt as though they earned it. It also felt as though that time will soon become a rarity.

XXX

**Author's Corner: Whew! This was a pretty long chapter and took a while to write. Well now, that was exhausting! I couldn't help but almost experience what I wrote. I don't know how to explain that… Anyways, for those who have reviewed, thank you very much! It was very much appreciated. It helped drive me to actually write some more, especially since this chapter was tiring. Sadly, I'm afraid the later chapters will be either just as longer or longer at times. I hope these long chapters aren't too much of a bore. I also hope you enjoyed reading what I had. Anyways, read and review this chapter as well!**

**PS**

**I hope you don't mind the fact that four of the characters won't really be further mentioned in the sense that they aren't spotted again for a while. I also hope that my choice in these characters this story will follow appeases you, the reader.**

**Chapter 3: Iced: It's below freezing point and we're sticking with Yoko's group. Here it's cold and this new person shows up talking to Yoko like she knew her. Of course Yoko's new friends won't pry… will they? There's no sign of the other group but should our group be concerned with their welfare or their own?**


	3. My Erroneous Ways

Dear "The Reader"

All right, I guess I should apologize for anyone who is unfortunate enough to read my dribble and actually want more. Currently, I have a) a writers block, b) I have been busy (doing what, I can't answer for), and c) my computer is very sick and using the Internet has been a pain. But mostly, I think the problem is d) I fucked up. Please forgive the crude language, but I did, so here's my apology, take it or leave it.

Shizuru-kun


End file.
